urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Romana Cr
Background Before, Romana was an adorable, well-mannered, angelic child with a natural gift for wind instruments. But then she met a mysterious Pillz seller who opened eyes to her intensely boring existence. In fact, she'd always longed to do the exact opposite of what she'd been told and ever since that fateful meeting has insisted on doing just that. So she left Clint City, cut her skirts short, dyed her hair, played post-rock on the clarinet and went out with the most unlikely oddballs. And now she's back from her trip around the world, who knows what surprises she has in store for those unlucky people who cross her path… Missions *'Crazy Clarinetist:' Block 50 damage with Romana Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Her base power is 7, which is good for a 3*. *Her base damage is 4, but becomes 6 with fury, allowing you to 2HKO with some of the other members of Junkz. *Her ability removes one power from your opponent, which helps in low-pill fights. *Her ability also removes one damage from your opponent, which will help you in case your opponent tries to 1 or 2HKO you. *The minimum for her ability is 1, which is very low. *Her bonus gives her an extra attack of 8, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *She is weak against SoA, since she can't reduce her opponent's power or damage. *SoB keeps her from increasing her attack. *She has competition from the other 3* in Junkz. Trivia *Romana was given away at the end of the Event: "The Revenge of the Exes" where players will battle with any of Romana's 7 Exes (Wesley, Orlok, Thomson, Luba, Galen, Douglas and Gertjan) to accumulate a total of 777,777 rounds. Romana will become available in the shop's pack a month after the end of the Event. *Fans are curious why a baby incubus (Orlok), and a female GHEIST assassin (Luba) are eligible to be Romana's exes. Because of this, this means Romana is the game's first openly bisexual character. **Before dating any of the exes mentioned above, Romana had dated Raptors member, July, and an unnamed person that was mentioned in July's profile. *Given her event, she is obviously based off of Ramona Flowers from the Scott Pilgrim series. *She could be the daughter of Harrow Ld. *She is the second card to be released as a result of an event, the first being Uchtul Cr from Forgotten Nightmare. *Her CR announcement goes as: "Feeling less needed since the return of his friend Christie, Bodenpower decides to lunch out near the Junkz quarter, in an outlet of the now-famous "Chez Gyro" franchise. After a substantial meal, he wanders the streets looking for wrongs to right, when suddenly, three figures appear before him. Initially taking them for Pillz dealers, he realizes that it’s in fact Romana, Gibson and Nobrocybix in the middle of preparing their next rave. Their aim? To create virtual headphones for all the Junkz to wear, so they can crank up the decibels without having to pay a fine for disturbance of the peace! What they don't yet know is that their electronic device, that has absorbed the bomb's energy, is on the verge of transporting them into cyberspace… To the exact world from whence Haze emerged!" Card Artwork JUNKZ ROMANA N1 STD.png|Level 1 JUNKZ ROMANA N2 STD.png|Level 2 JUNKZ_ROMANA_N3_STD.png|Level 3 Full Artwork R550.png|Level 1 DEVIANTART_JUNKZ_ROMANA_N2.jpg|Level 2 65100_439934642727091_1379674762_n.jpg|Level 3 01-Romana.jpg|Level 1 Sketches Category:Event Card